happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Makes a Movie
Happy Makes a Movie is the 6th episode of Season 3 of Happy Appy. The production order is episode 8. Plot The episode begins with Happy Appy at an animated movie studio. Some clay apples are seen in the background, setting up what appears to be a horror movie set. Happy turns to the camera, and says “Hello, children! Your old pal, Happy Appy, is making a movie today! It will be called Children of Disease!” He goes on about the plot. An insane man goes around killing children that have been deemed as a disease by the killer. It must have been inspired by Freddrick Gorgote. He films the first scene, where a newsperson talks about a serial killer who murders children. After that, Happy prepares the first murder scene. He tells everyone but the kid who would star in the scene to go away. Even though he said it very suspiciously, the crewmembers, who are, of course, children, leave the studio. Happy talks to Andrew about how he’s going to be a star in a very popular movie. We see Andrew walking in a forest set, wielding a flashlight. All of a sudden, Forenzik jumps from the side, and stabs the kid. What followed was another snuff film scene, but this time, it was thankfully quick, at almost 2 minutes. After that, Happy turns to the camera, blood on his face, and gives a death smile for a minute, before he tells the crew to come back in. The crew walks in, and we can see Happy cleaning up the blood stains of the kid. When a crewman asks what happened, Happy says “Oh! I’m just cleaning up the remains of the blood pack.” He sighs in relief, and we see more normal scenes being filmed, but they were put in a 1 minute 30 montage. In one scene, we see Happy Appy build a tree house set and put in the Napoleon XIV poster. It was time for the second murder scene. Happy told the crew to go away, and they did, but one hid and watched what happened, and it is seen from the POV of the crewman. We see Happy Appy film the scene, and we can barely see Forenzik murdering a kid, which is a lot better than the earlier one. Unfortunately though, after a minute, it zooms into Forenzik, and you can see the murder in more detail. Plus, it’s longer than the first one, at four minutes. After that, the crewman gasps, and Happy says “I hear you!” It cuts to the outside of the studio, where the crewmembers are discussing about how Happy Appy could be mentally unstable. We hear Happy argue with the crewman for a minute, and, like the scene in Happy Pirate with the bully, the crewman gets killed by Happy Appy, but this time, Forenzik helps kill the crewman. It occasionally showed the reactions of the other crewmembers, ranging from curiousness to horrified and even a smug look. After a minute, we see Happy Appy tell the crew to come back in. They do as he says, and the first thing they see is Happy with his back turned to them. One of the crewwomen says “What happened, Happy?” Happy slowly turns around with a death smile on his face. His right eye was twitching slowly, there was blood on Happy’s teeth, he had rapid breathing, and he was holding a knife. The employees were creeped out at what Happy was doing. When one employee said “Happy Appy, are you okay?” Happy said in a high pitched stuttering voice “I’m fine, my f-f-friends! Just c-c-come over h-h-here and I’ll show you s-s-some changes to the script I m-m-made!” After that, we see multiple Forenziks lock the doors to the studios, and it cuts to the outside of the studio, where we see the crew scream as the Forenziks murder them. It was a little gorier than the scene from Day at the Tracks. Various interesting sounds could be heard, like the insane laughter of the Forenziks AND Happy Appy, the cutting of flesh and various body parts falling onto a cold concrete floor (as well as someone's head hitting said floor), screams that turn into gurgles, and the employees struggling to get away and unlock the doors. After that scene, it goes into the credits. Trivia *The studio shown in this episode was actually a warehouse storing movie equipment. *Despite the high quality equipment shown in the episode the episode was still filmed with a low quality camera. *Happy Appy, like most insane people, thinks that he is mentally stable. *In an interview, Happy Appy said that his film had the suspense, quality, and ingenuity of an Alfred Hitchcock film. When the interviewer said that it looked more like something done by M. Night Shamalayan, Happy killed the interviewer. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Category:Happy Appy (TV show)